Akihabara Antics
by nobodD
Summary: Every day Honoka visits Kotori as she works at a maid cafe in Akihabara. But one day the cafe finds itself understaffed, and the few girls there unable to keep up. At least, until Honoka steps in to help. KotoHono one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

It was a typical day as Honoka walked down the streets of Akihabara. There was a slight breeze, but otherwise it was a nice, sunny day. Honoka was on her way to make her daily visit to a certain maid cafe. She chooses this cafe for one reason: to visit her best friend, Minami Kotori.

Kotori, or better known in Akihabara as the "Legendary Maid Minalinsky," had originally started working at this maid cafe to help build her confidence for Muse. Over time she had gained her legendary status for her kindness, cuteness, and soft voice. When Muse found out, they had Kotori write a song special for Akihabara. The resulting song, _Wonderzone, _alongside Muse's raising popularity and Kotori's status, did wonders for the cafe. The amount of customers they got increased significantly, most wanting to see Kotori, and Kotori had to work more every day to help the cafe keep up.

As for Honoka, she makes these daily trips to the cafe to spend a little more time with Kotori. After all, the ginger-haired girl wanted to spend as much time with her girlfriend as possible. Eventually Honoka made it to the cafe. She was greeted with a small crowd in front of the cafe. She pushed her way through the crowd and eventually made it inside, only to be greeted by another crowd.

"Ah, Honoka!"

Honoka barely made out her name through the noise in the cafe. She turned and recognized the voice's owner.

"Ah, Miki-chan!" she said, smiling to the blond maid as Miki reached Honoka.

"Thank you for coming again today," Miki said.

"No problem. You girls are sure busy today," Honoka said as she looked around.

"Yeah.. It's nice but-"

"Honoka-chan!" another voice called out. Both turned to see Kotori make her way to them.

As Kotori got closer, the crowd behind them started making more noise. Miki grabbed the couple's hands. "Come on, let's go to the back, before something happens."

Miki led the way to the back where the employee lounge was. Both Miki and Kotori collapsed onto the couch immediately.

"Are.. you two okay?" Honoka asked.

"For now.." Miki said.

"Honoka-chan, it's horrible," Kotori said. "We're even busier than usual today, and half the workers are gone!"

"W-what?" Honoka said, surprised.

"A few of our co-workers called in sick today," Miki explained. "As well as some of our back-ups."

"Everyone here is all we could get, and we are starting to fall behind," Kotori said, her face downturned.

Just then the door opened, and another maid, this time with long brown hair, poked her head in.

"Hey you two, we need really need help right now. Hurry back outside."

"Sorry, Iori-chan," Miki said. "We'll be right back out."

Iori nodded and then closed the door as she left. Miki sighed. Honoka looked at the two saddened girls in front of her before making up her mind.

"Let me help."

Kotori and Miki both looked up to Honoka in surprise.

"A-are you sure, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked.

Honoka nodded. "You need the help, right? Besides, I've helped a bit before, remember?"

"That's true... you did help for a day before." Miki said. She turned to Kotori. "And we do need help."

"Are you sure?" Kotori asked Honoka again. "You know, you probably won't get a break until the end of the day."

Honoka nodded once more. Kotori looked into her lovers eyes, full of determination. She sighed, realizing Honoka's mind was already made up.

"Alright." She turned to Miki. "Let Iori-chan know, I'll get Honoka-chan a uniform."

Miki nodded before she got to her feet and left the room. Kotori stood up as well though she stepped toward Honoka to wrap her arms around Honoka.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan."

Honoka put her arms around Kotori as well. They shared a short kiss before Kotori stepped away. She found the outfit Honoka borrowed last time and handed it to her. She helped Honoka quickly change, then led her back outside. They met up with Iori before Kotori left to handle another set of customers. Iori went over a few things with Honoka.

"Think you can remember all that?" Iori asked after finishing her explanation.

Honoka nodded. "I- I think so."

"Good." Iori handed her a tray and a piece of paper. "Here's the table layout as well."

"Ah, thank you."

"No, I should thank you for helping us." She turned Honoka and tapped her forward. "Now go."

Honoka met her first set of customers. "Welcome back," she said bowing. "How many today?"

"Just two," the woman responded.

"Hai. Right this way."

She turned to start leading them. She snuck a peak at the paper Iori gave her. _"Table 5," _she thought to herself before pressing the tray against her chest again. She showed them to the table, then waited to hear their orders before returning to the back. She put the parfait and two slices of cake on her tray and returned to the table.

"Here you are," she said, placing their orders down. She bowed before returning to the front of the store.

As she walked toward the front, she passed by Miki, escorting a group of four. They exchanged smiles before continuing on their way. Her next customers were a group of three. Again she led them to an open table and took their orders. As she wrote it down though, she realized she mixed the orders in with the last. She scratched it off and rewrote the orders before heading to the kitchen. She brought them their food and milkshakes before returning to her first table.

"Will there be anything else?" she asked as she picked up the empty dishes.

"No, that's all, thank you," the woman answered.

"Can you do a little pose for us?" the man asked.

A little hesitant, Honoka put down the tray and did as she was asked. She spun once and gave a small curtsy.

"Is that good?" she asked shyly.

"Perfect," the man replied.

Honoka noticed he added a few extra bills before the couple left. She smiled slightly before picking up the tip and slipping it into her apron pocket. She picked her tray back up with the dishes and brought them to the kitchen before returning to the front for her next customers.

She led another couple to the table she had just cleared, fixed their orders and delivered it before returning to the group of three girls from earlier. They asked for a picture with Honoka before they left. Iori, who had been passing by, helped out by taking the picture for them.

Like this, they worked until closing time. Honoka hurried back and forth between tables and the kitchen. Somehow, the cafe managed to keep up with the large amount of customers. Eventually, the last of the customers for the day left. Everyone gathered in the employee lounge. Everyone was sitting or laying around the room, tired.

"Good work, everyone," said Azusa, a tall girl with dark purple hair. She was one of the _'head maids'_ of the cafe. She looked to Honoka. "And thank you Honoka. You were a big help today."

Azusa did a short debrief before she dismissed everyone for the day. Everyone changed and left for home, most on the same train. Honoka and Kotori got off at their stop and started walking toward Kotori's house.

"Thanks for your help today," Kotori said.

Honoka shook her head. "It was my pleasure. Besides, I got to spend more time with you today.

"Aww, Honoka-chan.."

Kotori smiled as she held onto Honoka's arm. They spent the rest of the walk talking about the cafe, and how it felt for Honoka to fill in today. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Kotori's house. They stood outside for a few more minutes before Honoka thought she should go. They shared a long kiss before Honoka finally left.

* * *

Honoka went to the cafe again the next day. There was a bit of a crowd by the entrance again, but not as bad as she saw yesterday.

"Ah, Honoka!"

She saw Miki outside as well. Miki hurried up to her, grabbed her and started pulling her.

"Ah, Miki, wait-"

But Miki didn't stop. She brought Honoka into the cafe and into the employee lounge.

"Ah, there she is," Azusa said as they entered the room. Azusa handed the uniform she was holding to Honoka as Miki finally stopped pulling her.

"W- what's going on?" she asked, confused.

"Can you help out again today?" Azusa asked.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because customers loved you yesterday!" Miki said excitedly.

"There have been customers asking for you again," Azusa explained. "You got quite a bit of attention from yesterday."

"Really?" Honoka asked surprised. The two other girls nodded.

"So, can you help again today?" Miki asked.

"Uh..." Honoka hesitated.

"Please? Of course we'll pay you again for your hours," Azusa added.

Honoka thought about it for a few minutes. Eventually, she made up her mind.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Both Miki and Azusa smiled, and Azusa let out a small sigh of relief. They both left the room for Honoka to change before Honoka rejoined them outside. This time, Miki brought her back outside, handing her some fliers.

"Here. Today we're going to promote the cafe. Just pass these out to people walking by."

Together, Honoka and Miki spent time outside, passing out fliers. Occasionally people asked for pictures or a little pose, to which Honoka happily did for them. They spent about an hour before Kotori came outside.

"How are things out here?" Kotori asked.

"Good," Miki said, pointing a finger to Honoka, who was still handing out fliers. "She's brought in a lot of customers already."

She smiled as she looked to Honoka. "Eheh, I know. I've had to serve them."

"Honoka!" Miki called out. Honoka turned to see both of them and hurried over.

"You can go inside now. We'll be switching jobs."

"Ah, okay."

Honoka gave Kotori the rest of the fliers, and Kotori handed Honoka her tray. Honoka disappeared into the cafe.

Miki waited for the door to close before speaking. "We weren't supposed to switch for another hour."

"I know, but more customers were starting to ask for her," Kotori explained.

"What about you?"

"... I wanted a break."

Kotori and Miki laughed before they went back to handing out fliers. Honoka found herself busier than yesterday, handling more customers than last time. Thankfully, a few more of the regular staff was here today, so she had some help.

Her next few visits, Honoka was asked to help as well. She rotated between serving and promoting for the cafe. As the days went by, she got used to the work. She also noticed that the amount of customers each day slowly increased.

On Saturday, not having school or practice with Muse, Kotori and Honoka arrived at Akihabara together. They moved hand in hand, with Kotori walking a little faster. Honoka noticed that Kotori seemed to be excited as she nearly pulled Honoka along.

"Come on, Honoka-chan," Kotori said. "We have to hurry."

"Why?" Honoka asked.

"You'll see," Kotori answered cheerfully.

Kotori continued to pull Honoka along. Eventually they reached the cafe. Honoka noticed that the sign showing outside said _closed_.

"Kotori-chan..." Honoka started.

"Yes?"

"It's closed today.. Why are we here then?"

"A special reason."

Before Honoka had time to ask, Kotori moved behind Honoka and covered her eyes with her hands. She then lead Honoka into the cafe. After some steps, Kotori took her hands from Honoka. Honoka found out that the room was pitch black. Then all of a sudden, the lights switched on and Honoka heard a series of pops.

"Congratulations!" rang a chorus of voices.

Honoka nearly jumped from the surprise and loud noises. All of the cafe's workers were gathered, and on the table in the middle there was a strawberry and ice cream cake. Looking closer, Honoka read _Thank You and Congratulations!_ written in icing on the top.

"W-what's this?" Honoka asked, unable to think straight.

"A party, for you," Iori said, stepping forward. "As thanks for filling in and for working the rest of this week even though you don't work here."

"And also," Miki said, "we have a question for you."

"Huh?" Honoka looked confused, but Kotori stepped from her side.

"Honoka-chan, how would you like to officially work here?" she asked.

"Eh?"

"You see," Miki said, "We've gotten a lot more frequent customers since you first helped out."

"We've had a lot more customers daily as well because of you," said Yayoi, a short girl with reddish-brown hair.

"Customers love you," Azusa finished. "So, how about it?"

Honoka looked at all the expectant faces as she tried making her decisions. Her gaze last fell on Kotori. Kotori's smile was a mixed message. It encouraged her to make her own decision, but also slightly pleading that she join. Honoka's mind was made up after that.

"Alright. I'd love to work here," was her answer.

Another cheer rang around the room.

"Good," Azusa said, relieved. "Because the congratulations on the cake is also for you."

"Did you know I'd say yes?" Honoka asked.

"Well...we had a good suspicion," Miki said, grinning.

Before Honoka asked, Kotori had rejoined Honoka's side. Kotori wrapped her hands around Honoka and gave her a kiss. Honoka was surprised for a second before she eased into the kiss.

Everyone else gave them a minute before Azusa stepped forward. "Alright, alright," she said, clapping her hands. "Enough of that you two, let's get on with the party!"

With that the party began. It was a fairly simple celebration. The cake was sliced and passed around along with some drinks. People individually congratulated Honoka for joining and thanking her for her help. Aside from that, everyone spread out having separate conversations. They also made sure to leave Honoka and Kotori alone to have some quality time with each other.

* * *

As it turned to night, the party ended and everyone finally started heading home. Of course, everyone had helped clean up before leaving. As the party was for Honoka, she was one of the last to leave. She and Kotori waved to Azusa, who was last to leave as she had to lock up, and got on the train to head home.

"Today was fun," Honoka said.

"Yeah. You know, I'm surprised you agreed to join," Kotori said.

Honoka gave her a look. "Really? But you were practically begging me to do it."

"Well I- hey no I wasn't!"

Honoka giggled. "Yes you were. Your eyes were screaming it."

Kotori, who held Honoka's arm as they sat on the train, gripped it a little tighter. "Well... that's because we haven't spent much time together lately. But while you were helping at the cafe, we were able to..."

"Kotori-chan..."

Honoka gave Kotori a long kiss. After, Kotori rested her head leisurely against Honoka's shoulder. They spent the rest of the train ride silently in their comfortable position. Finally they reached their stop and got off the train. As they reached the entrance of the station, they were met with a surprise.

"It's raining.." Kotori observed.

"Did you bring an umbrella?" Honoka asked.

Kotori shook her head. "It doesn't look like it'll let up.." Kotori said sighing.

"Guess it can't be helped," Honoka said.

Kotori looked to Honoka as Honoka took off her jacket. Honoka wrapped it around Kotori, who had a light sweater on. Honoka then took hold of Kotori's hand. Kotori realized what Honoka was thinking.

"Honoka-chan, wai-"

But Honoka had already stepped forward, pulling Kotori along. Together, they started running through the rain. _"Honoka-chan is crazy, giving me her jacket. She'll catch a cold!" _Kotori thought. Though, as she was trying to keep up, she still smiled at the thought. It was just like Honoka to do something like this for Kotori, after all.

Soon enough, they reached Kotori's house. They reached the front door, and Kotori shuffled through her purse for her keys. She finally found it, and as soon as the door opened they both dashed inside.

"Ah.. we... we made it.." Honoka said between breaths, sitting down on the floor.

"Yeah..." Kotori said, catching her breath.

After a few moments, Honoka stood back up. "Well, I should hurry home."

"No," Kotori said quickly, grabbing hold of Honoka.

"But-"

Kotori simply shook her head. "You'll catch a cold if you go back out there already."

"But-"

Kotori put a finger to Honoka's lips, interrupting her again.

"Go take a bath first," Kotori said sternly.

Honoka saw from Kotori's eyes that she couldn't argue anymore. Honoka sighed slightly before she nodded. "Alright."

"Good," Kotori said, back to her cheerful smile. "I'll get you some clothes to use while we dry yours."

Kotori turned to head for her room. Honoka made her way to the washroom. She did as Kotori asked and took a warm bath. Once she was done changed into Kotori's spare clothes. She went to Kotori's room to wait while Kotori took her turn in the bath.

"Ah, that felt nice," Kotori said as she entered her room.

Honoka smiled softly to Kotori. Just then, they a loud sound caused both of them to nearly jump in surprise. Honoka crawled onto Kotori's bed and moved to the window, moving aside the curtain.

"It's storming.." Kotori said, joining Honoka by the window.

"Yeah..." Honoka said. "How am I supposed to get home now?"

"Well.." Kotori said, a small smile touching her lips. "You could stay here for the night."

"Kotori-chan, I don-"

"Honoka-chan," Kotori cut her off once again. "You are definitely crazy if you think I'll let you go out in a storm like this."

Before Honoka could say anything, thunder sounded once more. "Alright, alright." Honoka finally agreed.

Kotori's face, which took on a serious look again, instantly returned to her cheerful smile.

"Good," she said. "Now then..."

Kotori pressed Honoka to the bed.

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked, slightly nervous.

"It's getting late, so it's time for bed," Kotori replied cheerfully.

Kotori got up and walked over to the door. Honoka looked after her, a little dumbfounded. Kotori gave her a smile before she turned off the lights. She made her way back and they both got into bed. Kotori wrapped her arms around Honoka almost immediately, pressing herself against Honoka.

"Today turned out to be a wonderful day," Kotori said softly.

"Why do you say that?" Honoka asked.

"Because," Kotori started, looking at Honoka. "Now you work at the cafe with me, and I get to spend more time with you tonight."

Honoka smiled. She gave Kotori a kiss before saying, "In bed to, no less."

Kotori grinned at that. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Honoka replied.

They kissed each other once more before falling asleep, tightly in each other's arms.

* * *

Monday came, and Muse met together after school as usual. Kotori and Honoka were getting ready to leave for Akihabara.

"You two seem in better spirits today," Eri said.

"Ah, well, last week was busy at the cafe," Kotori explained. "But it should be fine now."

"Honoka-chan, where are you going?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, you usually don't get ready to leave this fast," Rin said.

"Ah, well... I have stuff I need to take care of today," Honoka said.

"Like?" Hanayo asked, getting curious.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Honoka said hurriedly. She quickly got up. "Alright, bye!" she called as she left the room.

"Ah, Honoka-chan wait!" Kotori said, quickly running after her.

"H-hey don't run in the halls!" Eri tried calling after them.

"...What was that all about?" Nico asked, confused.

Nozomi chuckled, and the others looked to her.

"What's so funny?" Eri asked.

"Oh, nothing," Nozomi said, smiling.

"Here she goes again," Maki said, folding her arms.

"Do you know something we don't?" Umi asked.

"Why don't we take a trip to Akihabara?" Nozomi suggested.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"I think you'll find all the answers you'll need there."

As usual, Nozomi's vague answers left the rest of Muse wondering what she meant. However, they all agreed to head to Akihabara. Nozomi lead them to the maid cafe. They were quite surprised by who they found inside.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**So, didja like this little one-shot? I had this extreme urge to write something for KotoHono, so I did. I wish it had more fluff though... haha. **

**By the way, about the other employees. I'm not quite sure if there were any described in official works. So.. I kind of used some characters from another series. I hope it's okay! I thought it'd be a fun little reference, since they're idols in their universe as well.**

**Alright, that's it from me, until next time~**


End file.
